Heart To Heart
by Clericien
Summary: Felisha Haliel is a special girl who is student at the Hogwarts school, she meets a new feeling with the future Dark Lord, Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1 ' Prologue

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

><p><span><em> \Heart to Heart_

1941 5th November,

{ Students at Kings Cross were all doing their way to Hogwarts Express Train, a girl named Felisha Haliel was following behind, she had long hair that went to the end of her back, at the end-tips of her hair were small curls their colour was of a pure pale gold and she had twinkly orange eyes that looked like two big stars in the darkest nights, she was a bit short for her age and was wearing an orange hoodie and grey pants, she looked like she was wearing Halloween colours on purpose, but she wasn't, her favorite colours were orange and grey. When she looked around she saw a few year 1's entering the train for the first time, Felisha wasn't going for the first time, she was already in her year 3. }

{ As Felisha finally arrive at Hogwarts, she un-packed her trunk to the Hufflepuff Common Room, she was changing herself into her witch robes because she had forgotten to change when she was in the train, as soon as she finished changing she quickly ran to the big Dinning Room and took her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Many new students then made their way inside the Great Hall then to the Dinning Room, looking at every corners to see how good Hogwarts Castle looked, it was amazing, many floating candles, lots of paintings, very welcoming faces looking at them entering, they all looked nervous though, because who wouldn't be nervous in their Sorting Ceremony times? }

{ The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore smiled at the new little witches and wizards, when Professor McGonagall walked up holding an old-looking hat and a parchment where the new student's names would be written on, she stood next to a small chair and started calling on a few names starting with K, C, B, and a few S's. }

**"Brian Helburn"**

{ She called out, a young wizard who had a round face with red hair and green eyes walked up to the chair and sat, just now Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the boy's head only to hear the Hat shout "Ravenclaw!" the boy let out a relief gasp from that, he seemed to be proud being sorted into the Ravenclaw house, he quickly stood up and ran over to his table with many clappings around him at the Ravenclaw Table, and it went on until all new years got sorted, some into Ravenclaw, some into Gryffindor, a few in Hufflepuff and only two in Slytherin. }

* * *

><p>Hello! I hope you all enjoyed reading this first Chapter of my very first story-ever-wrote!<p>

If you can suggest anything on how I could fix my English Grammar a little, please let me know.

I will be putting Chapter two by tomorrow hopefully! Please review, favorite if you think

this story deserves a favorite, and possibly follow me/the story if you liked and want to know the rest! Take care.


	2. Chapter 2 ' Fear and Chills

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Previously :<p>

_"Ravenclaw!" the boy let out a relief gasp from that, he seemed to be proud being sorted into the Ravenclaw house"_

* * *

><p>{ Everyone went quiet when they all looked to see the Headmaster Dumbledore standing up to announce a few things and a few warnings<p>

**"Hello and welcome once again to another year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many of you already know that the there have been un-explained events in the past few years, and many of you know what to do to avoid being part of the victims, tonight we have many new young witches and wizards, this is why I will say it once again, that the 3rd floor is prohibited to visit, unless you would enjoy a very bad death. You are all asked to also walk in group of three everywhere you go.** "

{ Dumbledore said in his well echoed voice through the microphone, a few new years started whispering things between each others, then it all went quiet, the headmaster clapped his hands once and loud, food, drinks, sweets, juices, and many other things appeared on the long house tables }

{ The whole Dinning Room went into chatters and laughers while the students started to eat their food, Felisha poured some pumpkin juice in her cup and grabbed some potatoes that she smashed to turn it into hard liquid food, she started to eat but she felt like something was bothering her, something was looking at her, in the far distance, she tried to look around for whatever it was, and she noticed a boy looking at her from the Slytherin table. }

{ She didn't feel quite comfortable with all those eyes on her, as soon as she finished eating, she stood up and walked away to be alone in the Library, it was 12 P.M and students were supposed to be in their Common Rooms after they finished eating, but Felisha did not care about the time, instead she grabbed a few books to distract herself, she heard the door open with a small crack, it was the boy who looked at her from the Slytherin table. }

{ The boy walked around, he knew someone was in here but he wasn't quite sure yet, he walked behind a few shelves, and started whispering with a few other students that seemed to be here since the beginning, Felisha got scared and started to breath-panic, she closed her books and they all flew back to their original places, she went under the table to hide from the four boys talking hoping she would not be seen }

{ Three weeks went by since that day Felisha saw the boys talking about dark plans, she was alone in the courtyard, doing her homework instead of hanging out with some of her friends. }

"**Oh wait...I don't have friends**" she tought to herself sighing, she wondered how it would feel to actually be loved by many, she wanted to feel like a queen, but she couldn't, something was stopping her from being able to make friends or even get herself a lover.

{ Felisha stood up only to be stopped by the boy from the Library, he was standing right in front of her, he had dark grey eyes, a well cut hair of colour black, his skin was very pale to her taste though, she was wondering why his skin was so pale, so she opened her mouth to let out such words }

- "**What's with your skin...?**"

{ The boy smirked, he had never been asked before what was with his skin, so he just answered politely.. }

- "**I don't really like the sun..** "

- "**Why not?..**"

{ The young man's smirk went to a frown }

* "_Why is she asking me all these questions?_"he thought to himself, looking down at the girl.

- "**C-can you let me go please?**" Felisha seemed scared from that face of his, his eyes were all cold so suddenly, she shivered in a little fear, trying to walk past him but he just kept blocking her way.

-"**I saw you in the Library last night, I know you over-heard us, all I wanted to tell you is, if you dare tell anyone about what you heard, you will regret ever being alive**" he said with an angry tone, he then walked away"

{ Felisha simply nodded in some more fear, she had no idea who this boy was, she did not know his name, she only knew he looked quite good, she sat with her books falling on the ground, she was very scared from those words he told her , "_You will regret ever being alive_"

she couldn't believe she just had been threatened, she was so scared she ran to the Headmaster's Office, she knocked on the door so loudly sobbing a little when she heard an old man's voice saying "**Please enter.**" She quickly shifted in running to Dumbledore and hugging him }

{ Dumbledore looked down at her, he grabbed her shoulders gently }

-"** What's wrong Miss?**" he asked calmly trying to understand what was wrong.

-" **Professor, Professor...**" she cried a little wiping a few tears away. "**Someone wants to kill me, he threatened me when he found out I over-heard him talking with his friends!**" she cried, sniffing and sobbing, she was not ready for death yet, she was too young.

-" **Who threatened death to you, Miss Helial?**" the Headmaster demanded Felisha.

-" **The dark and cold boy...h-he was standing in my way and I couldn't do anything, he was so scary...**"

-" **Very well Miss Helial, please calm down, I will take care of this with the Professors and your parents, I will talk to the boy who threatened you**" he pat her back twice and she thanked him, she soon walked out of his office wiping tears away with her sleeve and regained her Common Room"

* * *

><p>So that's Chapter 2 For you all, I'll write Chapter 3 sometime later today if I don't feel lazy or if I'm not too busy, I hope there aren't too much typi's. Please review, favorite if you think it deserves it, and if you enjoyed this chapter, follow me for upcoming chapters! Later ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 ' Meeting each-others

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Previously :<p>

"_Very well Miss Helial, please calm down, I will take care of this with the Professors and your parents, I will talk to the boy who threatened you_"

{ Quite a while went by since the day the dark boy threatened Felisha death, the Headmaster took care of the incident, he explained what was going on with Felisha's life to the boy, talked with Helial's parents about her not having any friends and talked with the Professors about Felisha having meetings with a few picked students to meet her, maybe one day she will find someone who's like her. }

{ Today was 28th of December, Felisha was running to her first class of the day, Potions, she hated Potions class because of the creepy Professor, the Professor looked tall, he wore a black hoodie all the time hiding his face, no one knew what his face looked like or even his hair colour, but he had a rather smoothing voice. Felisha while in class tried not to raise her hand as much but she knew most of the answers, she quickly entered the room slamming the door on the wall and quickly sitting at her chair super late, she panted a little and caught back her breath. }

* " _Why is everyone looking at me_" she think to herself, she realize that they're looking at her because she slammed the door like a crazy animal. Felisha looked around and saw the dark boy, she wanted to exit the classroom right away but she couldn't, the cold stare that he gave her made her go all chilly and shivering.

{ She opened her Potions book as the Potions Professor asked and everyone else did as well, Potion Class went on for 20 minutes when every students all walked off with a few homework on how to brew the potion they just learned of, Felisha was sitting outside on the bench next to the Potions Classroom, when the dark boy approached towards her direction, he sat next to her and looked at her }

-"** Hey,** " he said quietly wanting to tell Felisha that he's sorry about last day, but instead, he remembers how she over-heard and his peacefull stare turned into an angered one.

" **I see you talked to the Headmaster about me threatening you, brave enough to defy me huh?**" he went quiet, noticing that Felisha were scared .

" **Why aren't you talking? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being rude to you last time..**" at this time, he stood up but Felisha spoke.

-"** I accept your apologies...**" she looked up at him and smiled weakly, trying to hide her fear, he took his seat back.

-"** I'm Tom Riddle**" he quickly replied, Felisha looked at him and she smiled a little more.

-" **Felisha Helial**" she felt a little more secure since now she knew his name, she went back to her book her smile still on her face and she wrote down things for her homework to hand in tomorrow.

{ Felisha blushed a little, wanting to say something, but since she just met him, it would be awkward.. but she said it anyways }

-" **You look handsome, Tom..**" she blushed more and stood up running away with her books, Tom looked at her running away with a rather confused look, he shrugged small and stood up to walk to Slytherin's Common Room.

{ Later that day, Felisha went to Diagon Alley to buy more ink and new quills to write with, she liked having new quills from time to time, it felt nice holding clean and fresh quills to write with actually, it made her writing all smooth, and usually she'd buy purple ink, but this time she bought dark-orange ink. }

* * *

><p>So that's just Chapter 3, thats all I gotta say, you know the rest, if you feel this story deserves a favorite, click that button right there..yep. And review please,tell me what you think. ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 ' The monster in him

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Previously :<p>

"_it felt nice holding clean and fresh quills to write with actually, it made her writing all smooth, and usually she'd buypurple ink, but this time she bought dark-orange ink..._"

{ Felisha was in her Common Room, witting a few special letters, but she had no idea to who she could ever send them to, she was just enjoying witting the letters for the sake of her future family maybe. She had no clue when or how she would get something all to herself that she could cherish in her life, she looked out the window and it was raining really hard, she loved rain more then anything else. }

{ Suddenly, she started to think about Tom, she repeated the name in her mind "_Tom Riddle_" she sighs like if in love, wait, she couldn't fall for him, she must not forget what he did to her, he threatened her a month ago, but today was a special day for him, she remembered. She looked at her orange ink, and nodded. She started to write a few invitation letters, it was Tom Riddle's birthday today, the 31th December, she was witting until she finished and smiled, she was proud of these letters.}

{ She was about to put the letters in her secret hide-out, when she jump-scared like a cat from the knocking on the door, she hid behind her bed, ready to be attacked, but she remembered something just now..she was not going to be attacked, she's in Hogwarts, she nods, slowly approaches at the door, the knocking starts again butway louder, she jump-scares again gasping, her door gets forced open, and there are three persons standing in front of her, they're all in black scary clothing, their wands pointed at Felisha, she falls on her back looking up at them in fear and to thinks to herself "_Wh-who..why.._" }

{ The middle person, who seems to be a man takes two steps, and knees to Felisha, his wand to her throat..she gulped wondering what was going to happen, The man smirked coldly and evilly, maybe even a little cruelty too. His wand still pointed, he shouted "**Crucio!**". Felisha screamed in pain but to block her screaming, the man on the left used a charm to block all noises coming from the room. }

{ Felisha was crying in pain, the man was holding his spell on her, it was so painful she couldn't let out any words, she only mentioned to say.. }

-" **W-What...d-d...do you ...want..**" and she went unconscious, hardly breathing. The man stopped his spell, and took his hoodie off, it was Tom Riddle, he casted a curse on the girl he promised to leave alone, then the two persons in the back grabbed Felisha and held her, they apparated away into a dark room.

{ Felisha slowly woke up, her viewing all blurry and tears still warm on her cheeks, she looked in front of her to see Tom Riddle standing with a snake around his neck, Felisha tried screaming but she couldn't she was way too scared to let out even a simple scream, Tom walked over to her and kneeled down to her height with a smirk. }

-" **Felisha sorry for the brutality, but if I asked, you would have said no. Lets get to the serious part, Felisha. Do you know what a Horcrux is?**" He asked her with his eyes gleaming in the dark, he looked so evil..

-" **N-n-no...**" Felisha lied, she knew exactly what a Horcrux is, she still was a very smart girl.

-"**You lie, you lie badly Helial.** " Tom looked at her, his smirk into a frown, he looked angry but happy at the same time, happy evil. Not happy good, no, Tom had no time to be happy good, he was too busy doing the bad.

-"** Let me go, or else I will denounce you to the Headmaster!**" She screamed at his face angrily and in fear, she was very scared of what was happening, this dark room was very big but very dark, it seemed.

-" **I made a Horcrux, about 2 hours ago**" he showed her the Riddle Family Ring, it was his Horcrux. He smirked proudly with the ring around his finger. "**But to make my second Horcrux, I need to kill someone..and I decided it would be you, Helial. Aren't you happy to give such honour?**" Tom grinned so evil, Felisha wanted to slap him so hard, but she couldn't because her hands were tied to the chair.

-" **You'll never kill me Riddle, you won't be able to!**" She had such courage to say that to him, he looked at her and smiled more.

-" **So brave for a simple Hufflepuff girl, you want to bet I can't kill you?** " he readied his wand at this very moment, he pointed it at her chest still kneeling down to her height.

{ Felisha gulped, she was not ready for death, but she was not going to let Riddle do it, she had a plan, in some sorts. Felisha started crying so loud, she looked so sad, scared, Tom looked at her "**What are you doing, Helial, shut up. Stop crying!**" she kept on crying so many tears, Tom stood up and turned around, having images in his mind right now, and thoughts, strong thoughts.

*"_What is this, why can't I kill her, she's just a Hufflepuff, she's just a stupid girl, come on Tom, you can do this, you're the m- No wait...if I do this..I won't ever see her beautiful aspects, her amazing orange twinkly eyes...what is this new feeling, what has she done to me? Girls are cursed...they can do whatever they want, and I hate it. I'm the only one who's worth being the strongest here, I'm the one who can do whatever I want! ...but Felisha...she's different then other girls" _he was having so many questions at a time, he was fighting against his good and bad side, but what good side had he? None, until he met Felisha.._ "Why do I feel like this, I need to find someone else, it won't ever be the same if Felisha isn't around anymore..._" he nodded a little agreeing to his own words.

* * *

><p>Thats it, that's Chapter 4, I love this one, its amazeballs. lol...have fun reading, its getting drama-ish and Tom feels something. Favfollow if you think you can ;)

Also please tell me if you find any mistakes, it'll be a great help! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 ' Tom Riddle's Birthday

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Previously :<p>

"_Why do I feel like this, I need to find someone else, it won't ever be the same if Felisha isn't around anymore..." he nodded a little agreeing to his own words._"

{ Later that horrible day where Tom had tortured Felisha, they met again 5 hours later for his birthday, he was turning 16 today. Felisha was not sure to bring a present or not, after all, he was a big jerk. Who would be nice enough to bring a present to a birthday when you have had been tortured by the boy who did it all? She carried on, walking with a small package in her hands, she was not sure why she had got him a present anyways, she entered a house where the party for Tom Riddle's birthday was happening. She put the present in the gift pack, there weren't as many presents as expected like in another's birthday party, because Tom didn't like too many presents. }

{ Tom looked at Felisha who was standing next to a table, looking for a drink, Tom walked over to her and looked at her into the eyes with a small smirk, }

-"** May I offer you something to drink, Helial?**" he said sharply with that smirk on his lips.

{ Felisha looked up to see Tom smirking, she then looked at her cup and held it, "**S-sure...why not..**" not denying his offer, it would be too inappropriate, specially during his birthday, even though Tom had hurt her so many times, she still continued being nice towards him, she had no idea why, but held the cup anyways and he served her. }

{ Tom sipped in his cup, then put it down, his cup still full, he sat with Felisha. He was about to talk and explain to her why he was so rude, brutal, violent on her but Felisha took first words and let out lots of questions, expecting an answer of course. }

-" **Why did you want to kill me to make your stupid second Horcrux, Riddle?**"

" **Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why did you torture me?! WHY did you break my door down to force me?! HUH TOM!?**"

{ Felisha started sounding angrier and angrier, but she took control over her anger and calmed down slowly, breathing in looking a bit red, Tom looked at her, ready to answer her questions. }

-" **Well, you see Helial, I wanted to kill you for the making of my second Horcrux because...I don't know why but you have some special effect on me and ...it's really hard to avoid you. So I thought maybe killing you would solve my problem, I had to torture you...else you would not have answered to my questions, it was just to knock you out first, but then you started lying...it was angering me.**"

-" **You...are so...DISGUSTING.**" she said flatly and angrily, looking at him with a frown.

-"** I understand you might hate me now, it doesn't matter, at least you brought me a pr****esent. Hehe**" he smirked giving her that Riddle ish look.

{ Felisha wanted to slap him across the face so bad, but she stood up instead, she swallowed the rest of her cup quickly and sprinted out slamming the door, the people in the house looked at Tom and at the door wondering what just happened. }

-"** Its nothing everyone, keep on dancing and all that other stuff...**" Tom stood up and walked upstairs to the room who was reserved for him to sleep at.

/\

/\

{ The next day, Tom woke up to open his last present which he had not dared to open because it was Felisha's, he wanted to keep it for the morning, he grabbed the small package and ripped the paper warp off, then he saw a book in it, precisely, a diary. It had a black cover and his name written on it in golden colour, he looked at it for a little while before thinking very bad suddenly". }

-"** I think ...Helial just gave me my second Horcrux...heheh..**" he laughed quietly and maniacally. Tom stood up and walked back to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. As soon as he arrived, he walked to the dungeons to his room in the Slytherin Common Room.

{ Tom was feeling proud of his thought about that diary, he could write in it and make it into a Horcrux, a pretty good and useful present indeed. He sat on his bed opening the diary to see empty orange-ish looking pages, the fresh scent of new pages he liked a lot, he grabbed his quill to write a little something in his new diary . }

* * *

><p>That's it, that's Chapter 5, finally -_- after so much time of not feeling inspired to write anything.. inspiration's back beeches. ;p. Also...I need reviews.. no one's reading or reviewing this : You guys don't like it ;_;<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 ' Plans goes wrong

Disclaimer: First of all, very sorry for being inactive in writing this story, I've kinda had lost interest in it and inspiration to write it, but whenever I start something, I absolutely have to finish it. So that's what I'm gonna do, Chapters 6 and 7 might be out today. We'll see for tomorrow. Sorry again

I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Previously :<p>

_"He sat on his bed opening the diary to see empty orange-ish looking pages, the fresh scent of new pages he liked a lot, he grabbed his quill to write a little something in his new diary ."_

{ 4 Months went by since it was Tom Riddle's birthday, quite sometime. By all that time, Tom had found another person to kill for his Horcrux instead of slaying Felisha, he sure was not ready to lose a person like Felisha, since it was the first girl he'd feel weird and fly whenever he talked to her. }

{ Felisha was next to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, she was not inside but very close to be, she was harvesting some berries for a potion she was going to brew for the Potions Professor, still the same dark and tall man who's never shown his had requested Felisha to help him in brewing some Potions called the Baneberrie's potion, of course Felisha was warned that the berries were highly toxic and she made sure to wear safety gloves to harvest them. }

{ As Felisha was harvesting the requested berries, Tom was standing in the further distance looking at her do her job, he wanted to walk over and ask her what she was up to for gathering such dangerous berries, but he couldn't. Today was the day he would finally work on the first step of the plan he had made up with the three friends back in the library around 5 months ago. }

{ Soon around 15 minutes, Felisha was done gathering the berries and she walked off wiping her forehead, proud of the amount she had gotten she then started running off to give the berries to her Potions Professor so they could start brewing the Baneberry's Potion.}

{ As soon as Felisha was completely out of Tom's viewing distance, he cast a spell a bit like the signal of joining him in the Forbidden Forest as he was walking in the dark place with his wand doing light, he used the Charm Lumos to light his path up, and soon behind him, his friends joined in and they stopped inside a huge Acromantula Cave }

**-" We can't fail this you idiots, if you ever mess up one step of the plan like you always do, I will kill you without any hesitation, so lets get serious. Clear enough? "** Tom spitted out at their faces

**-" Yes sir..."** the two boys replied stancing straight, then drew their wands and pointed at the ground and some purple-ish colour started glowing out of it like some sort of ritual.

{ Tom was aiming his wand at a baby Acromantula, it was rather big for a baby because it is well known for Acromantula's to be huge, he has no pity and pronounced the most forbidden words ever known to wizards **"Avada Kedavra!"**. The baby Acromantula fell dead on it's back and Tom walked over to it and ripping off it's fangs and saving a Pint of Acromantula Poison in a small phial. }

{ As soon as the two boys were done bringing up the portal which was glowing purple, Tom walked over to the Portal and pronounced some incantations and the Portal started emitting some noises, Tom sat on the edge of the Portal and looked at the two boys with an evil cold smirk. }

**-" Close the portal as soon as I enter, then leave and continue the steps of the plans. And if I come back knowing you two hurt Felisha for no reasons like a month ago, I will burn your eyeballs until they explode. Got it?"** The two boys nodded and did a quick head nodding.

{ Tom jumped inside the Portal and his vision went black, he fell asleep during the fall as it's a side effect of the Portal, it only happens to people who are easily motion sickened. 10 minutes went by after landing on grass in the middle of a field with cows all around him, he stood up and grabbed his wand off the ground, yawning and stretching and looked around himself.}

**-"...where the bloody hell am I?"** He said quickly, in a bit of panic, he looked towards the sky and shouted **"Open the portal you two useless prats!"** he sighed and looked again around him.

{ Tom appeared to be in some...muggle field. Apparently his plans went wrong again, guess who's fault it was? He went towards a random direction not knowing where he was, he sighed around 10 times during his walk, he sounded really bothered by the fact of landing to the place where he never expected to land at. }

{ He arrive in front of a road, looked left then right, then forward, to the left there was just road, and as well to the right. In front there was a forest, maybe there he could find another portal to open, in the Acromantula's cave, what he didn't know yet is that Muggles didn't have Acromantula's as its a Magical Creature that only Wizards possess. Tom never crossed a road alone, the only times he crossed roads was when he was around 9-10 years old with his 'family members' at the orphanage he lived at. }

**-" I swear to god..."** he pouted looking at the long way to cross the road to reach the forest which hopefully would have a cave with Acromantula's.

{ Tom swallowed his saliva, then put one of his feet on the road, but then quickly backed off raising his eyebrows in fear something would grab his feet, he indeed was very scared and this would be the only time he wished he was with his 'family members' of the orphanage. Then he decided to do something really stupid without thinking. He shut his eyes, then started walking on the road, what he didn't expect were cars, he kept on walking, and just then a car went by really fast, he open his eyes and stepping back again to the beginning.}

{ He looked left and right again to check if the cars were done passing by, none were there anymore, he closed his eyes tightly this time, then he ran towards the road to cross it and then boom, another car, this time it hits him and he falls in the distance and lands on his back. The person who drove the car quickly rushed out and sprinted towards Tom. }

**-" OH MAN! Oh god no, not again! Why do I always have to hit people with this stupid car! I need to buy a new one soon! Uhgg! Oh my god, man don't die on me. "** The man helped Tom sit and held Tom's head in awe, he was feeling so bad for hitting someone else, specially a child with his car.

{ He helped Tom up who seemed to have problem standing on his own, the man put Tom's left arm around his neck and walked towards his car to bring Tom to a muggle Hospital, Tom really looked like slime right now, it wasn't his lucky day. The man drove off to the nearest Hospital and brought him in calling for the doctors.}

**-" Please someone help me, this boy needs help right now!"** Few Doctors quickly came over with a hospital bed to lay Tom on and they rushed off to a room.

{ The doctors started looking out what happened to Tom with a x-rayer, they had removed his shirt and found out he had broken one of his ribs. Ouch, no luck for Tom indeed.

Around 6 hours of Operation on Tom to get his ribs back in place, he slowly woke up on his hospital bed, the man sitting next to him and the Doctors talking to each others quietly. Tom looked around wondering what the heck have had happened, he tried sitting and screamed **"AHH!"** and fell back on his back on the bed.}

**-" Please do not move. You're in a rather bad case. We do not know who you are or where you come from but this man told us he accidentally hit you and you broke a rib. You will have to stay in this bed for around 1 month before being able to walk with the help of crutches, they will help you walk until your rib is back in place, which should take around 4 months."**

{ The doctor explained to Tom everything, who soon realized he was going to live a hell life for a really long time apparently it seems. He looked at the man and tried to grab his wand but he no longer had his jacket because he was in a Hospital bed clothing. }

**-" Where's my wand...where's...my clothing.. ugh..."** Tom quietly said, looking around and again at the man who was sitting next to him.

**-" Sorry? your what? "** The man replied, rather confused.

**-" My wand, my stick, whatever you want to call it, it was in my shirt's sleeve. Where is it? I need it.."**

**-"Oh, hum, the doctors took it with your cloth-"** the man was cut off by Tom.

**-" I need to leave this muggle place...uhg I'm so hurt..I'm gonna die if I stay here.."**

**-"I know...I'm so so sorry...Its all my fault you're in this bed, I feel so bad. Maybe I should give up on my driver license. I don't deserve it.. Hey what's your name again? I'm Tom Kormeck."**

**-" ...you're kidding me right? ...My name's Tom Riddle...apparently my name for sure is muggle, since even the muggles have it. I'm gonna change name as soon as I get out of this flipping filthy bed, you hear me Tom? And you're going to help me because its all your god darn fault."**

[Kormeck nodded in agreement to help Riddle out, since it was somewhat his fault for not stopping his car in time, but it was also Riddle's fault because he shut his eyes tightly in fear of the road. Riddle looked around and sat slowly, Kormeck helped him to sit.}

**-" Look Tom, I'm hungry, get me some unicorn blood and some food along with the juice, alright? I can't continue my plan if I starve like that."**

**-" Of course, I'll get you that. "** Kormeck walked out but then 10 seconds later came back in. **"What's Unicorn blood again?"** he asked with a stupid look on his face and Riddle face-palmed with a simpler reply.

**-" Just get me some water or orange juice and some food, anything but disgusting salad. Go now. "**

{ And Kormeck was off with that, Riddle was sitting in the bed waiting for his food, he stay sat because he didn't want to lay again and having to sit again and feel the horrible pain, he had no idea breaking bones, specially ribs could be so bad. Soon the doctors walked in, 3 of them, one of them was holding the papers of Riddle's folder. He looked up at them raising an eyebrow slightly. }

**-" So, first of all, what is your name?"**

**-" I'm Tom Riddle."** he replied shortly, looking at them still.

**-" We had to do some blood tests to see if anything was wrong and we came up with some pretty interesting stats. In the human race there is only Type A, B, AB and O of blood groups, but in your blood, we found unknown blood Cells. Could you tell us your blood group if you happen to know it please?"** The doctor asked politely and confused, but with an interesting looks.

**-" I'm...I'm a half blood. Stupids. "** Tom replied laying back down since sitting was making it too painful anymore.

**-" Half Blood? That's interesting. "** The doctor started noting down what information Tom was giving them.

**-" And if you even bother trying to figure out what that is, get lost. You'll never figure it out, its possible to figure it out only when you're what I am. And I won't tell you what I am, because muggles like you are not worth of having such power. Now I'd like getting my wand back. So I can kill you all. "** he offered a smirk by his finishing sentence, typical evil and cruel Tom will never change.

**-" Oh, you mean that stick we found in your jacket's sleeve, of course. Go get it, Melaila. "** Soon the nurse went off to go get Tom's clothing that they put in the cloth room which were used a proof most of the times.

{ Soon Melaila came back with the bag where Tom's clothing were in and behind Melaila was Kormeck, he was coming back with some food for Riddle. The doctors looked at Riddle before walking out, leaving Tom's clothing bag on his bed, Riddle sat to open the bag and he struggled standing up so that he could put his clothing back on, removing his hospital bed pajamas, getting his shirt and pants back on, then his jacket and grabbing his wand. He sat back down on the bed and Kormeck entered the room putting some food on the bed for Riddle to eat.}

{ Riddle quickly finished eating some fish which he rather enjoyed alto it was muggle and a good orange juice following the fish. He stood up then pointed his wand at himself, in front of Kormeck, Riddle broke the laws of Wizards and used a spell in front of a muggle, in the muggle world. Riddle had used Episkey on himself to help fix his rib faster, it was already feeling much better back in it's place, but the operation had left a scar on his Riddle's stomach, he looked down at the scar and touched his stomach, then held it to not feel pain as he started walking out, Kormeck was speechless by the magic Riddle just performed.}

{ Tom and Tom, Riddle and Kormeck, then walked out of the hospital, people were staring and were impressed by the way the doctors had done their jobs so good so that Riddle could already walk again, they were speechless, watching Riddle leave so soon after just 10 hours in the hospital. What they did not know is that Riddle was a Wizard and healed himself up and the doctors didn't really do much but made Riddle feel worse, but it wasn't their faults, they couldn't have guessed Riddle was a Wizard. Kormeck and Riddle walked to the car and both entered, Riddle took a seat at the front and soon felt a wave of sickness inside his whole body, specially stomach area. He knew he was motion sick, but in muggle cars it would be one of the worst cases. Kormeck turned around to look at Riddle who suddenly looked really pale alto they didn't even drive off yet.}

**-"Uhm Tom, you alright my boy?"** Kormeck asked to Riddle, he was looking at Riddle worried.

**-"Y-y..yes just start the vehicle..."** Riddle swallowed, resting his forehead on his hand's palm, looking out by the window.

{ Its time to go on a long trip back to the field to return to the Wizard World, where Tom Riddle would feel way much better over there of course. Soon Kormeck started the car and the car went on towards the place where he found Riddle on the road path. }

* * *

><p>So this is Chapter 6, flipping finally. After like 2 months of no inspiration, I had gotten the best ideas I've ever came up for a story. I'mmebeproudnow. Please comment, favorite, follow if you think this story deserves it, its really appreciated. I'm out to take a little break then onto Chapter 7. This one was long too, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to warn me if there's any fails or typis. Lailai ;).<p> 


End file.
